


紅荻

by Caesitas



Category: Tajomaru: Avenging Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Ashikaga Yoshimasa/Naomitsu Hatakeyama





	紅荻

————借巫婆之口，女人幽靈的獨白

一、青髮鬼

我叫阿古姬，是名門河內畠山氏次子直光的妻子。說是妻子，其實我們也就無非做了兩個月的夫妻而已，而且連合乎禮制的儀式都沒有舉辦過，所有的名分，都僅是二人之間私下妄自締結的約定罷了。聽到這裡，也許您會覺得奇怪，為什麼像我們這樣在世家望族中長大的子女，也會如那些浪人、游女或平民中的漁樵之人一般行此類野合之事。但與之相關的往事講起來實在是很長，我一時又不知道該從何說起，只好姑且這樣簡言蔽之，告訴您我們都是失卻了身份、無法再回到家門里的人。不，我們並非不忠不孝，也不是什麼犯下不堪罪行的悖逆之輩，只是到底生得不夠堅韌，抵擋不過這世上諸般人禍天災、命數無常的離亂變故。您是會來到寺院里祈福的人，想必也聽過人生過眼、如露如電的說法。我們雖然年輕，但也算是飽嘗了非人力所能料見的愛怨和苦難，多少稱得上體悟過了這句話，知道那種在不可違抗的東西面前束手待斃的悲哀。我們還不到二十歲時，父母病亡、至交背叛、兄弟反目等等事，全都逐一發生過了，而且銜接得那麼倉促，仿若演得過快的燈影戲似的，教人連反應都來不及。現在回想起來，還真的就像是夢幻泡影一樣。  
和直光在一起的最末那兩個月，雖然顛沛流離、居無定所，卻是我生命里最自由的時光。那時我的丈夫是用盜賊多襄丸的身份存活著的，按他的意思，本是打算一直這樣下去，對過往種種悉數忘記、不再提及。然而我們終究還是太過涉世未深，不曾料到這只是一雙埋首在沙堆里的鳥兒一廂情願的想法罷了——正如我們當初參不透將軍大人的心意，不明白他為何要下那道怪異的命令，在明知直光同我相愛的情況下宣稱要將管領之位交付給畠山家與我結婚的那個兒子。（您不要笑我，您知道這其實是個再簡單不過的謎，是不是？畠山持國是當年將足利義政擁上將軍寶座的人，再加上數年制轄幕府，說是功高震主也並不為過。而對於將軍大人來說，著實是沒有比誘導畠山家的兩位繼承人彼此殘殺更能有效遏制其勢力的方法了。至於是否會將一名女子的貞潔和性命置於危險之中，在那樣處在高位上的人看來，不過是件無可厚非、不值一提的事——是的，我一度是這樣想的，並且認為這必然就是最合理的答案了。但是後來經過反復的琢磨，我又總隱約感到自己的猜想遺漏了什麼——那是種晦暗的、難以言述的直覺：將軍大人好像從一開始就不太希望我和直光在一塊兒。）總而言之，那時畠山氏和大納言氏都相當於遭受了滅族的災禍，又恰逢疫病橫行，整個都城內一片蕭條，處處荒涼凌亂得彷如地獄谷一般。大人許是疲於應對這樣的景象了，有一日竟以幕府無人為由突然強行召回直光，要求他立即繼承家督和管領的職務，並對其曾不敬于自己、和盜賊相互勾結的過失既往不咎。將軍大人對於正義總有獨到的說辭，即使這樣出爾反爾，也能夠講得出自圓其說的堂皇道理。但是在我們看來，這根本是件何其諷刺的事情啊——我仍然記得，在不久前那個噩夢般的日子，直光被櫻丸鳩佔鵲巢、逼至絕境時，將軍大人是怎樣驟然駕臨，居高臨下地注視著他在繩索束縛下無助戰慄的模樣，冷酷地將本該屬於他的一切贈予了那個令人不齒的佞臣。而如今，當直光已不再需要那些東西的時候，大人卻又以恩寵的姿態將失卻的榮耀地位賜還予他——這樣將人玩弄于鼓掌，究竟算是怎麼一回事呢？  
那時我可以說是極為困惑，但仍然想著，上位者的意願，是我們所不能、也不應去隨意揣測的。然而，接下來發生的事情便更加不可理解了——您剛才曾問過我，這樣年輕的女子，又十分健康，到底為什麼會出現在這兒，這個暗無天日的、生與死的夾縫中？是了，我的話立刻就要講述到這裡了，畢竟事到如今，我也是不願再避諱什麼的——準確來說，我是在命令下達的當場，被將軍大人直接賜死而喪命的。直光最初對大人的封賞表現得非常抗拒，甚至不願再承認曾經的身份，聲稱現在的自己不過是多襄丸而已，與畠山家早就已經沒有任何關聯了。但誰料聽了這無非是出於心灰意冷的話，大人竟驟然爆發出了一陣駭人的怒意。我到現在還記得，那時他雙目就像是森冷的劍鋒，跟隨主人扶著膝蓋立起的動作逼至我們眼前，雖然那麼寒涼，但幾乎都要把我的脊背全然燒穿了。將軍大人就這樣紋絲不動地注目著我們，從喉底擠出一陣極像是痰液咕噥般的笑聲，然後用沉悶沙啞的語調斥責道，畠山二少爺，你還是如此不諳處世之道，你的父母若是知道了，會怎樣呢？直光跪坐在地上沒有答話，他便笑得愈發厲害，又從腰間抽出隨身攜帶的佩刀，隔著一段相當接近、卻又保持了適度尊者威嚴的距離伸向前去，將刀鞘尖利的頂部抵在了直光的眉骨上。直光輕微顫抖著，想必是像我一樣開始感到害怕了，不由自主地閉上眼睛，靜靜忍耐著那塊紋樣精美的沉重木鞘貼著面頰緩慢下移，最終停留在脖頸中央最為致命的位置，而後略施力道，抬起了他的下頜來。  
就在這時，將軍大人微微側過頭，低眉向隨從的武士用眼神作出了示意。我們並不明白那眼神的含義，但他身後一個臉上長著醜陋刀疤的男人顯然讀懂了，即刻便頷首施禮表示領命，然後疾走幾步上前，舉刀對準了我——我難以形容當時的感受，甚至無法準確描述出究竟發生了什麼，因為那實在是電光火石一瞬間的事。當我終於反應過來的時候，一陣陣暈眩發黑的眼睛前方已經佈滿了血障，而直光正在那片夕陽餘光般的暖紅帷幕另一端，以某種如墜夢魘、無從置信的震驚目光凝望著我。那一刻將軍的刀鞘尚貼在他的唇邊，他卻仿佛渾然不覺似的，慌亂地朝我跪行了幾尺，啟口作出想要喊叫的樣子，但是一個字都沒有喊出來。他全身的氣息皆被壓抑著，連怒火都是寂靜的，好像最後一點想要求生的願望徒然爆發之後，又隨著逐一坍斷的支柱悄無聲息地死去了。將軍大人似是心滿意足，微笑著袖手立於一旁，片刻後又抬手按在直光肩上，如同談論一件與己無關的事一樣慢條斯理地說著，唯有這個女人不在了，你才能心無旁騖地做你應當做的事，我早應如此，本不該心慈手軟留待今日的。  
失去意識之前的一刻，我看到直光用唇形叫了我的名字，阿古。  
而後啟棺蓋棺，我被收入靈柩。將軍大人下令，以待家主夫人之禮將我抬回畠山氏的府邸。

二、錯頸人

死後才知道，魂靈一說並非虛言。雖已沒有耳鼻口眼，我卻依然能見能聞，並可附于泥土與木紋中蒸騰的陰濕寒氣，在尚未朽壞的肉身周圍自主活動。於是，穿越過蔓生的竹林和灌木，我隨著封有自己尸體的棺槨一路回到了畠山府——這個讓我得以有幸自幼與所愛相識、卻最終帶給我深切痛苦的地方。然而教我吃驚的是，這具棺槨并不是朝著靈堂的方向去的，而是被暫時安放在了偏宅里的一間書房，等待幾日之後正式出殯。偏宅又稱柳宅，屋前植滿女人頭髮似的華茂垂柳，坐落於整座府邸最為僻靜的深處，是畠山政長大人年輕時曾經使用的。後來政長大人奪取家業、日漸騰達，便另外修建了本宅，將此處留給兩位年幼的少爺、櫻丸及我作為日常學習、玩耍的場所。我第一次來到這裡作客時尚且不滿三歲，連清晰的記憶都沒有留下，而現在近十五年過去，竟又在這樣的情形下舊地重遊，真是教人怎麼都想不到的事。  
進入書房內部後，我立即發現這裡多了一樣本不該在此、卻為我十分熟悉的物件——那是一座貴重而陳舊的六扇屏風，是我決意嫁給信綱、與直光從此陌路時，贈送給畠山家的禮物。屏風是從大納言家祖上流傳下來的，幾乎和金塊的年歲一樣古老，上面用濃艷的顏料繪製了一片綢綠色的湖，水面有暗紅荻花飄飄蕩蕩，色澤是稠而硬的質感，並且經年累月未嘗有絲毫黯淡。如此一來，它的模樣便仍然非常精美，用以贈送他人也不顯失禮，但相當奇怪的是，每當我細看它時，又總會在心底生出一陣難以言說的悚然之意——仿佛是有什麼妖異不祥的東西藏匿在它背後，這幅畫面才能始終永葆青春般艷麗如初。兒時，那些形貌鮮明卻柔若無骨的紅荻花曾讓我產生過諸多晦暗的聯想，比如錦蛇鱗片的紋理，再比如沉湖自盡的女子浮起的漂亮衣裙。而多年以後，當我正陷於被信綱玷污的絕望時，曾又再度回想起來當初無心而作的譬喻，并似在一瞬間受到某種冥冥中的感召，莫名覺得有必要利用這些譬喻完成一件什麼事。然後猶如靈光乍現一般，我驀然注意到屏風的畫紙異常地硬而厚，竟是由數層堆疊而成，並且很容易就能從胎骨上拆卸下來——這難道不是上天贈予我的一個藏匿私密物品的絕佳處所嗎？於是，用了兩個晝夜的時間，我把自己同直光的全部往來書信都平鋪著粘貼封存在裡面，又以陪嫁贈禮的名義派人將它送去了畠山家——這其實是出於物歸原主的意思，即使這位所謂的原主，恐怕是永遠都不會知道的。當時我想，從今我的生命、我的愛情，就此全然交付到了一個與世隔絕的隱蔽世界，而除卻一件蟬蛻般的無主衣服，便再不會有其他任何東西留下來了。  
現下這具屏風竟被放置在了我與畠山兄弟初識時的地方，大概也是出於已故的信鋼一份想要紀念過往的心意。畢竟縱使自私怯懦，又對我做下了那樣不可饒恕的事，信鋼骨子里其實並不是個窮凶極惡的人。  
您一定感到不耐煩了罷？我對這些前情的交代著實過於冗長了，但就請當作是您暫且借了我一雙耳朵罷。我會講這些事，只是因為我直覺它們與後來發生的種種有著千絲萬縷的因果關聯，雖然倒也無法具體說清它們究竟是怎樣關聯到一起的。有時我想，什麼時間節點會發生些什麼事，一切又會向著何種方向運轉，是由某類鴻蒙難解的力量預先註定的，并總能在先前意想不到的哪一刻上找到伏筆。就像是一個用秸稈精心編制的牢籠，彎彎折折，錯綜穿插，教關在裡面的人怎麼也逃不出去。  
正比如說，當時我非常困惑，將軍大人為何會知道這座偏宅，又為何指名要將我停尸於此？畠山府的內部構造極其複雜，四處皆是狹長崎嶇的小徑延展交互，再加上常有黑壓壓的松柏木遮蔽視野，走在其中稍有不慎便會迷失道路，所以一般人是很難找到這裡來的。後來我反復琢磨，也只能說，或許答案恰恰藏在那束如衣裳般隨波浮漾的紅花裡罷——仿佛是一個因過分美麗而顯薄命的妖精總要為自己尋找宿主，好把它無力承擔的厄運轉嫁到無辜之人頭上——藉由它與生俱來攜有的、被侮辱與損害的詛咒，這幅繪在屏風上的牢固圖畫先後將災禍帶給了我的父母、我、以及我的丈夫。如果您曾親眼見過它的樣子，也許會說，那些被疾風和水紋扭曲的絲縷紅色，不正是很像人的血脈深處陰暗畸變的慾望嗎？  
因此，在即將到來的那個夜晚，當這座廢棄多時的偏宅中發生了那樣瘋狂的秘事，我竟在一剎的震驚之餘，恍然覺得它是異乎尋常合理的了。  
將軍大人愛好男色，這畢竟是眾所周知的事。而在他將直光帶回畠山府本宅的廳堂後，做的第一件事，便是下令賜予了他一件艷紅的浴衣。  
這是阿古姬生前最喜愛的顏色，你洗淨身體將它穿上，權作緬懷罷。現在這身山野盜寇的裝束，拿到外面去焚毀便可以，不要留在正經地方傷風敗俗。他是這樣說的。  
直光的眼神始終空空洞洞，似乎自從目睹我被殺死之後，他便丟掉魂魄一般對周遭的一切渾然不知。眼下他的模樣就如同一具木工刻制的傀儡，被拉線懸提著攤開雙手，麻木地接過了那件由僕從遞至面前的衣物。衣物雖然仍舊疊著，但可以看得出來做工十分精細，上面用比布料更深一些的紅色絲線繡製了蜿蜒茂密的暗紋，只是因為隔著一定距離，讓人一時難以辨認具體是些什麼圖樣。  
然後他起身往內室的方向走，那裡面已經備好了盛滿熱水的浴桶和他過去常穿的木屐。這時天色漸晚，夜幕已經降臨下來，而直光又走得極為緩慢，以至於他的身影在燈火搖曳的昏暗光纖中顯得有幾分孱弱無依。四壁的古畫環繞在空曠廳堂的周圍，暗黃畫紙上繪製的人物就像是活過來了一樣，朝立在中央的人投來若有若無的怪異視線。我默然注視著，從未覺得這個場所如此刻一般陌生，仿佛沒有過去多久，畠山家的宅邸就隨著它主人們的頻繁死亡而一同衰老了。荒草在庭院裡蔓生出來，屋內遍處垂掛的簾子都不再有鮮明的顏色，而是好像洗得發白似的，又像是覆蓋著一層灰蒙蒙的塵土。我忽然驚覺，在這個已然變得猶如焦土的氏族中，直光終究再也無親無故，是真真正正獨自一人了。他孤寂得教人不由可憐。  
我到底是一介女子，便迴避了他沐浴的場景，在外面等待著。當他再度出現在廳堂之中時，西沉的太陽已經收回了最後一絲餘溫，而燈罩中的蠟燭亦燃燒得更烈了。他身著那件紅衣的樣子仿佛冷寂黑暗裡的一簇火，與紙燈飄忽的紛亂影子交相輝映，尚未束起的濕漉漉的長髮垂在波光流溢的織錦布面上，令他看起來淒惶潦倒又美得懾人。我以前從未想象過他竟能有這樣的面貌，似是全然變成了一個陌生人，甚至不再像一名男子，倒有點像某些時候畫像中的我——當然，我講的並不是容顏，而是一種極微妙的、被境遇塑成的儀態。至此我才確鑿無疑地知道，他無論如何也逃不過那個命運了。  
將軍大人一言未發地來到他身前，用佈滿粗繭的手掌為他整平衣襟，然後解開束帶上打得過於鬆垮的結，再重新精心係上。直光的身體又微微發起顫來，但卻輕到教人不易察覺，是很隱忍的模樣。他顯然已經對即將遭受的一切相當了解了。那隻蒼老的手隔著一層絲滑纖薄的織物上下移動，愛撫般用指腹一一摩挲過他的胸腹、後頸和耳垂，又用力鉗住他線條精緻的下頜骨，將整張面容置於暗昧燈光下仔細端詳。此時，那張臉上融匯了溫暖的燭輝和冷淡的月亮，一如待人賞玩的白瓷假面，沒有自身的聲息，只留下一張表皮靜默地承受外界的照耀。我驀然想起多年以前，大約是在我們七八歲的時候，家裡某位手藝靈巧的工匠曾仿照我們的樣子用新採的鮮花扎成人形，製作頭部時便也是使用了這樣的假面。兩具人形一藍一紅，當時令我們愛不釋手了很久，然而在一次遊戲時，我不慎將自己那具的脖頸摔折了。直光見我傷心，便把藍色軀幹上完好的頭顱小心摘取下來，安插在了我手中剩餘的、仿似流著殷紅血液的身子上。於是，我們便擁有了一個圓滿的結合物，他的臉加上我的肢體，他的髮加上我的衣裝，他的眼加上我的心——而那樣一副圖像，莫不是恰恰精確地預示了眼下這噩夢一般的情景嗎？  
我心頭乍然湧起一股寒意，感到在童年那些無心之事背後，實實在在地掩藏著某種說不出的恐怖。  
直光依然一動未動，任由淚水般的微光在他睫羽上淺淺跳躍。將軍大人握著他的後腰將他攬入懷抱，而死寂的宅邸外面正有密雲傾倒下昏暗的風雨來。

三、雪間月

直光幾乎是被將軍大人半擁著走去柳宅的。他雖已無意反抗，卻也並未有所配合，再加上畢竟是名年輕高挑的男子，所以大人一路還是費了不少力氣。況且雨夜路面濕滑難行，就算他們沒有忘記撐傘，也一直盡可能挑了廊簷下面的路，到達目的地時身上仍舊濕了不少，尤其直光因為穿得過分單薄，衣服已緊貼在肌膚上變成一種半透明的水紅，光裸的足踝也濺上了細密的泥水。他的嘴唇有些泛白，似是覺得很冷，又正為將要發生的事而彷徨無措，便流露出幾分像是在擔驚受怕的樣子，用游移的、仿佛躲避著什麼的視線反復打量起室內的陳設擺件。大約是出於角度的緣故，他暫時並未發現放置在屏風背後的棺木，但是當目光停頓在屏面上繪製的浮花之湖時，他又顯然注意到了屏風本身的微妙異樣——由於自幼熟識，我知道他理所當然是認識這件東西的。一瞬之間，直光臉上曾有短促的訝異神色一閃而過，然而又很快消沉地平靜了下來，因為將軍大人突然移步靠近，並在衣袖中緩緩握住了他的手。  
大人將他引至位於房間中央的幾案前，卻竟好像一時不打算做什麼了，只是拉著他一道席地坐下，作出想要閒話敘舊的樣子。那神情甚至可以說是和藹的。幾案上早已預先燃起香爐，還另外置備了一壺煨著小火的清酒，營造出某種與此時氛圍不太合襯的、模糊溫純的暖意。將軍一面抬手命直光為二人倒酒，一面側過頭去撩開他耳畔浸滿雨水的髮，專注地凝視了一會兒爐煙掩映下他略顯渺遠的面頰，然後俶爾微笑了起來。  
數十年前我與你的伯祖父共同謀劃國事時，便正是在這間書房裡，後來也曾於此接見你的父親，那時你還沒有出世。如今世態全變，他們若魂靈有知，見到畠山氏的家業淪落在了你這樣一個不諳人事、走投無路的孩子身上，恐怕也只會澀然苦笑罷。  
這句話起先講得毫無波瀾，卻在末尾驟然帶上些許嚴厲，如同是在替代泉下先祖教訓他們不肖的晚輩。之後見直光緘口不語，那分嚴厲終究變作眸底陰鷙的危險，好似一把即將斬向囚籠中伶仃之人的堅硬長刀。其實到這個時候，我忽然有些不太明白了，將軍大人究竟想要說些什麼呢？他方才所講的真的就是心中所想嗎？抑或他根本話外有音，是在暗示既然畠山氏已家道沒落、權勢無存，因此正是他可以對族中僅剩的最後一位子嗣任意施為的絕佳時機呢？——思及此，我忽然隱隱感到，或許他之所以選擇在這個歷代家督都使用過的古舊房間行逾矩之事，無非是意欲用這樣不堪的手段震懾他們在天之靈的同時，又為自己大獲全勝的心境希求更多病態的快感罷了。畢竟，再沒有什麼事比享用一位名門望族的稚子更能昭顯位高權重者無人可撼的身份了，不是嗎？肅殺的逼視之下，直光依然靜靜跪坐著，教人捉摸不定他的情緒，似乎已經對紛沓而至的諸般危險感到麻木了。而一旁的大人卻像是在印證我的猜想一樣，毫無預兆地驀然站立了起來，又頗粗魯地將手指插入直光腦後的髮絲，然後按住他的頭顱，令那張始終沉默的臉貼上了自己微聳的胯畾間。  
也罷，暫且不談這些。你衷心侍奉我，我便自然會有獎賞予你。將軍仍舊威嚴的嗓音迴蕩在香霧彌散的室內。  
那之後的事，我即使在偶然翻閱過的春宮圖冊中也沒有見過相似的場景，實在過於淫畾亂，又沾惹上繁花的咒怨和尸身的死氣，幾乎要將窗外的風雨雷鳴都渲染得瘋狂了。兩具反差鮮明的肉畾體，一個青春一個衰老，一個茫然落魄一個尊榮備至，就這樣突兀刺目卻又密不可分地糾纏在了一起。他們歡愛的動作極為緩慢，甚至隱約呈現出某種節制的武士風骨，這便讓整個場景顯得愈發異常，仿佛情畾慾不再是什麼滾燙灼燒的東西，而像是淬火之後掩埋在冰冷餘燼里的兵器一樣。將軍大人的一舉一動都如同不容違抗的訓誡，迫使被他強行佔有的青年人在痛苦的同時流露出對於尊者的虔誠。那個時候，我親眼望著直光半跪在大人的雙腿之間，用幾乎是溫馴的姿態承受著對方深入喉底、輾轉研磨的性畾器，泛著水澤的凌亂衣衫從肩頭不住滑落下去，露出的月白皮膚又逐步染上錯落紅腫的指印。我要坦白地告訴您，這當真是太過古怪難言的滋味，一個女人目睹她的丈夫被他人姦畾污，恐怕尋常人終其一生都沒有想象過這樣可怕的事罷？離奇的是，我卻居然并不覺得苦楚難過了，反而仿似被吸了魂魄去，漸漸看得入迷起來——男子的身體，竟也可以變換出這樣妖異哀艷、脆弱無助的情狀嗎？說我是個有失婦德的女人也罷，在這一刻，我對直光的愛情的的確確比往常更加熾烈了。我們相識已有那麼漫長的年歲，但直到今日之前，我都從未見到他如此奪目地美麗過。  
最終，情慾巔峰時的渾濁白液被有意噴濺在了他的額頭上，而他緊閉雙目，任由它們不住流淌過眉骨和眼窩，然後沿著那道優雅的鼻樑蜿蜒滑落下來。將軍大人俯下首去，帶著某種仿佛是迷戀的神色來回啃畾噬他的鎖骨，用朽壞泛黃的牙齒留下一串淋漓炙熱的緋色傷痕。直光的頭不受控制地向後仰著，長髮幾乎傾瀉到地面上，整個身體都如無從招架一般輕微掙動，那淒楚的樣子像極了被揉碎翅骨的籠居之鳥。將軍大人望著這一幕，突然萬份滿足地沉聲笑了，猶如老練的尋歡客終於覓得稱心合意的春宵良伴，附在他耳側嘉許地讚歎起來。  
你和櫻丸果然不一樣。櫻丸死了，我不可惜。  
我聞言一驚，這才想起大人和櫻丸也是有過一段教人難以啟齒的關係的。這本該是個隱諱的密談，但此時他驀地親自舊事重提，究竟是在隨意講著辱沒直光的轻薄情話，還是另外有什麼教我們揣摩不透的難測用意呢？大人卻絲毫沒有再作解釋的意思，只顧繼續做著眼下的狎畾暱之事，一手攤入直光衣底揉捏他的脊骨，另一隻手則向下梳理起他繚繞的髮，迫使揚起的面孔往後傾斜得愈發厲害。而直光的反應亦有些奇怪，好像心頭扎著的舊刺被猝然撥動了，隱忍許久的淚水終於從眼角流下，連呼吸都變得略微困難急促起來。或許他內心深處至今還藏著一份對櫻丸尚未了斷的朋友之誼罷？我這樣想著，不由又對他充滿了疼惜的情緒。然而將軍大人卻似完全無動於衷，僅是慢條斯理地輕啟嘴唇，將淌到他耳廓上的淚珠一一舔畾吻殆盡，接著餍足一般抬起頭來。  
就是這一抬頭，讓我看清了他的眼睛，那裡面空空如也，甚至是純然冷酷的。我幾乎要感到駭然了，能夠做到在如此時刻漠然置之，這位尊貴的大人恐怕是個沒有血性的怪物罷？但仔細看起來卻也不是，夾雜在冷酷之中的似乎還有一種東西，更濃重，更壓抑，沉積在漆黑的瞳仁上，因為太過稠密反教人辨不真切。這是什麼呢？我慢慢琢摸著，總覺得十分熟悉，想必是過去曾在某處見過。然後在記憶的源頭里，我忽然想起一件幾乎早已被忘得乾乾淨淨的事。  
那是在文明二年的新年，直光剛滿六歲，而我只有五歲，我們與櫻丸相識方才不久。那天傍晚時分下起了小雪，我們三人約好一同撐傘提燈出去賞景，走著走著便來到荒郊一座空蕩的寺院旁邊。院墻一側有條頗為寬闊的河，上面結滿一層覆著梅瓣、尚未完全凍住的浮冰，我們認為是平常極少見到的漂亮景象，便留在此地嬉戲玩耍起來。夜色漸深，冰塊在乾枯的蘆葦叢間起伏蕩漾，映照著升起的明月和紛揚的白雪，使直光和櫻丸的臉龐都籠罩上一層縹緲的熒芒。就在這時，我看到院內最高處的一座寺廟廊下出現了一個人影，手中拿著燃起的香火，大約是獨自來此祭拜的客人。我望了他一會兒，他恰巧也轉過頭來，因為距離並不算遠，我便清晰分明地見到了他的容貌——那不是旁人，正是當世的將軍義政大人，雖然遠比現在要年輕健壯，但那樣的輪廓與氣勢我是絕不會認錯的。將軍大人顯然也發現了我們的存在，視線在三人之間逡巡而過，最終饒有興味地停駐在直光身上。雪勢愈演愈烈，映襯得遍處毫無人息，那興味雪中煥發出極冷酷的色彩，粘稠沉鬱，就跟他此時此刻凝視著直光的神色沒有任何分別——是的，即使彼時未經人事，我依然能在頃刻間感到其中無疑暗藏著並不正派的東西，非但與隱匿在四周黑暗裡的、面目慈悲的佛像格格不入，反倒如同一隻陰森嗜殺、突然亮出獠牙的野獸似的，只一剎便令我覺得寒涼徹骨了。年幼的直光卻渾然未察，仍在與櫻丸小聲談著天，雙手漫不經心地撥弄著放置在冰縫中的燈籠，柔嫩的十指仿佛在飄雪和燭火之間閃閃發光。  
這件事我從來沒有對直光和櫻丸講起過，久而久之連自己也拋諸腦後了。但如今再回憶起當初大人的目光，才知道那除了銷魂蝕骨的情慾外不會是別的東西。而我一清二楚地記得，這在他望向櫻丸的眼神中是絲毫沒有的。  
眼下的直光仍舊對一切一無所知，仿若一件待人染指的無瑕之物般戰慄著匍匐在地上。而後猛然之間，他盯著被燈光照得通透的屏風扇頁僵住了身子，似乎是隱約見到信紙上的字、發現我藏在裡面的秘密了。這時他已幾乎是精疲力竭的模樣，連掙扎著向前挪行的動作都十分狼狽艱難，而血絲就如龜裂破碎的紋脈，正逐漸佈滿他剛剛止住淚水的眼睛。

四、不時花

陳年舊雪消散了，留下草木深深的長夏中不住奔騰的雨。窗外的垂柳枝條被風雨來回抽打著，將搖晃變幻的影子投射在屋內昏昧的墻壁和家什上。夜愈來愈凝重深寂，用電閃雷鳴悄然隔絕出此地無人知曉的蒸蒸色吅慾，誘使被圍困其間的老者和孤兒在秘境般的荒宅裡行止得越加怪诞詭譎。這時，隨著屏風的秘密被揭開，仿佛有哪根驟然崩斷的弦教事情演化到了不堪重負的一刻，直光忽而不再安靜，而是一下子變得像個幾欲失控的癲癇病人似的，周身痙攣抽搐著拼命抵抗起將軍的動作，并從唇間發出一陣陣哽咽般的、哀切含混的哭叫。大概是為了將屏風看得更清楚些，他兩膝奮力前行著想要擺脫身上的控制，卻又在慌亂無助中不得章法，反而被將軍大人握住足踝，輕而易舉地分開了纖瘦赤裸的雙腿——如您所見，到這裡我已不願再使用什麼文雅的措辭，便姑且將事情照著原樣直白地講述給您聽罷。接下去直光的浴衣下擺就被大人撩到了背部，毫無保留地露出底下未著一物、如處子般乾淨的私吅處來——是的，這時我才想起，將軍大人剛才是沒有給直光任何底衣的。大人的手掌沿著線條姣好的小腿緩慢綿延向上，直到頓在膝窩處，如搔癢般在原地打著圈兒。而後，當那手掌短暫鬆開鉗制、又驟然覆蓋到那個令人羞於啟齒的部位上時，直光似乎終究感到走投無路、再沒有什麼辦法了，搖著頭將前額狠狠磕在地面上，然後洩盡力氣，讓整個後腰都徹底癱軟了下去。他俯臥著，重又變得悄無聲息了，唯獨喉底仿似殘破的風箱一般，依舊不甘地瀉出一縷縷聽來極為低迴的泣音。  
此刻直光的胴體上已經佈滿斑駁紛雜的青紅痕跡，早前被雨水濡濕的袖管和腰帶一半拖曳在地上，另一半將他輕顫的身軀和將軍仍然衣裝整齊的手臂交纏在一起，看起來既像是某種繁密如織的束縛，又像祭典上濃墨重彩卻猶如牲血般莫名可怖的艷紅裝飾。將軍大人目不轉睛地凝視著這頗為妖冶的一幕，然後突然抬起手來，做了一件教我意料不到的事——他用那根幾乎全然散開的、長而寬的腰帶捆住直光的雙腕，又半抱起他來到屏風背側，將已經無從反抗的人抵在兩片扇頁間的胎骨上，使預先放置在此的棺木一覽無余地呈現在了直光的面前。我以前從來不知道，雖然年事已高，將軍大人卻仍舊有這麼大的力氣，直光在他岩石般堅硬的臂膀中，真的就像是個任憑擺佈的洩吅慾之物了。大人一手按住直光的肩膀，另一隻手在貼身的衣袋裡翻找著什麼，而直光似是被眼前的景象劇烈地震懾了，只顧怔怔望向裝有我尸身的棺木，大睜著雙眼作出不能置信的模樣——在那一刻，這神情讓我深切地感到了一陣肝腸寸斷的哀愁，就仿佛歷盡煎熬後終於在鬼門關內重逢所愛之人，卻根本無法憑藉一副面目全非的孤魂同彼此相認。  
我並不知曉將軍是否發現了屏風畫紙背後暗藏的情信，但我猜想是沒有的，因為他的視線自始至終都集中在了一旁的那具靈柩上，面龐上起先含著幾分偽飾的肅穆，之後又漸漸流露出某種酷似戰事的勝利者暗自得志的表情來。那時，將軍大人在他怪癖般的慾望得到滿足之後，頗為欣悅地擺出一副高位之人任情賞罰的玩味姿態，低沉歎著、用幾乎是耳鬢廝磨的語氣對直光說道：正是因為你的軟弱和愚蠢，才致使阿古姬遭此災禍。現在讓你在她面前同樣經受一遍她曾經受過的事，難道不是非常公平的嗎？直光小聲呢喃的音調細聽竟有幾分哀怨了，他反反復復地說著，請鬆開我，至少不要在這裡。大人卻對此渾然不顧，徑自從懷中拿出一塊塗滿香脂的圓潤玉石，然後輕柔地摩挲了一周，毫不猶豫地探入到直光雙腿之間的縫隙裡面。  
玉石是剔透的碧綠色，內部卻帶有幾絲斷斷續續的赭褐紋脈，看起來就像是琥珀封住了一條鮮艷毒蟲的殘肢斷骸。於是，這條毒蟲沿著大人的指掌順理成章地鑽入了直光的下吅體中去，仿佛要從內裡蛀空一枝燃燒的殘花似的，一點點掀開皮肉，榨出它在枯死凋亡之前最後些許稀薄的汁液。直光的右腿被將軍大人抬起來環在腰上，左腿則搖搖欲墜地支撐著整個不住晃動的身軀，劇烈的動作幾乎要將身後倚靠的厚重屏風都碰倒了。這時從我的角度看過去，屏風上震顫的花紋、柳影和淺淡字跡恰如正與他濃密的髮絲絞纏著一樣，混混沌沌地繞成一團理不清楚的結，亂網般懸掛在斜斜照耀的橘黃燈火中。很快，連雨夜的哀戚蟬吟也顯得躁鬱起來，而直光的悲鳴亦漸趨急促，似乎每一聲都尚未完全發出便被打斷壓制了下去，只能哽在舌底成為游絲般的喘息。不消一會兒，他就流著熱汗、變作猶似全然無力的情狀，不自覺地將頭擱上了將軍大人的肩膀。大人漫不經心地悠然微笑著，用空閒的手臂將直光攬在自己的肘彎裡，同時加重腕上推送的力道，把幾根手指同玉石一道送入那個再也閉合不了的洞口。慢慢地，那裡竟被翻攪得愈發柔韌起來了，甚至顯現出像是尚能綽綽有餘地容納更多東西的樣子。這教人不免有了某種異樣的感覺，好像陰陽造化其實還隱含有人所未見的暗處，而男子的身體裡本就蘊藏著仿似女人的另一重面目。  
真正用那處地方行交合之事以前，大人毫不憐惜地將直光摔在了靜臥在後的棺木上。那時直光的神智已經相當昏然了，縱使額頭撞在棺蓋棱角上瞬間流出了鮮血，他也仿佛無法再感到任何切實的疼痛，而是猶如貓忽然到了發吅情的時候，不能自控地發出摻著慘意的、但即便在我聽來都堪稱是勾魂奪魄的吟叫聲。先前用以捆綁的腰帶已在拉扯中鬆開，他被進入時便用雙手死死扣住棺蓋上的釘子和黃銅飾物，指甲斷裂處被不住湧出的血液染成猩紅，最終細密的血跡蜿蜒淌了滿手，一直流到已遍佈著青紫淤痕的纖白腕骨上。後來，他的模樣越發不對勁了，叫聲忽而低沉，忽而尖銳高亢，唯獨講不出正常的話語，而瀲滟的眸子也在一層層淚光陸離的波瀾中渙散起來，不能再凝神在什麼具體的事物上。我心想，這絕不僅僅是陷於情吅慾的普通狀態，但究竟又是怎麼回事呢？如果您也見到了當夜的場景，便會知道那時他抽搐的四肢、不斷上翻的眼睛，實在就像是中了邪魔、到醫巫這裡來尋求庇佑的孩子一樣，既狂亂，又有種不諳人事的可憐單純。  
我在香料裡加了些能讓人發癲的東西，怎麼樣，滋味還好嗎？將軍的嗓音突然傳來，為我解開了疑惑。他發問時，蒼老渾濁、幾近半盲的目光緊緊盯著直光的嘴唇，然而此刻的直光已經無法再回答他了。  
聽了大人的解釋，我不由為這殘忍的情趣感到一陣怵然，又奇怪地注意到他本人的神情態度依舊是全然理智的，似乎那些裊裊四溢的煙霧並未對他造成絲毫影響。但就如我們所知，他畢竟是個對香道有著很深造詣的人，或許預先便使用了什麼防範的方法罷。眼下大人的野性仍被悉數收斂在進退有據的外殼內，一點點在髮膚之隙暗自湧動，蠶食著身下那具已在淫亂地迎合著他、卻如死灰一般生息俱滅的青春肉吅體。他興致盎然地低垂著頭，涎液滴落在紅衣掩映下幾欲聳動而出的一對蝴蝶骨上，雙手則扶持著直光的腰吅胯在棺蓋上反復摩擦，好使它與自己不停動作的莖體緊密相貼。不知是否出自我的幻覺，此時隨著關節處的皮膚逐漸變得糜爛，竟似有婉轉柔媚的香氣從直光的骨血中緩緩散發出來，黏連著絲絲甜意，極像是落紅被碾碎時流淌出爛熟花漿的味道。不久之後，直光就在持續的痙攣中高潮了，那些攜著生命的種子噴灑在棺木表面的刻紋上，給粗糙雕製的圖樣著上奇特的不諧顏色，細思起來，居然與我被封在下面的尸身只有一壁之隔。我悲哀地想，這就仿若是一場恐怖的冥婚，但到底又能算作誰和誰的婚儀呢？  
其實到這裡，整個故事便已經臨近結局了。之後那些純粹交歡的舉動，想來我也是無需過多贅述的。直光的體力很快便耗費殆盡，竟還不如將軍大人來得持久，不過倒也可以歸咎於熏香中的藥物對精神的消損。末尾的時候，大人盡興地宣洩在了直光體內最深的地方，而後又用手指細細勾勒起他容顏蒼白、遍體斑斕的模樣，從修長的眉峰，一直到合攏不了的漂亮雙腿。這一刻在一片寂靜中顯得十分漫長，仿佛一個如願告捷之人在輕妄地褻瀆著什麼，但也很像是疲憊的老者正默然哀悼記憶中已逝的、近乎於稲妻水月的東西。半晌之後，大人又似突然起了什麼心血來潮的念頭，把先前沒有喝乾淨的酒端了過來，倚著棺木摟住直光的肩膀，一杯一杯往他顫抖的唇舌之間強灌下去。直光再次低聲地哭泣起來，猛烈咳嗽著，慌亂張合的牙齒把杯子外沿都磕碎了。將軍大人的手仍不離開，破碎的杯壁便深深扎入他的下唇，使那慘灰的唇色猝然變得艷紅，乍看起來竟若吐出了滿口鮮血一般。  
鮮血混合著酒液一同從他唇邊流下，猶如一道曲折的裂痕，終究揭開了直光最後一層慘不忍睹的瘋狂面目。接來下的場景就像是噩夢的歷歷重現，他猛然直起身子，從將軍大人腰側拔出佩刀，一如當初對待被他殺死的多襄丸那樣朝著大人刺了過去。然而，這一次他並沒有刺中要害，雖然很快就有濃稠發黑的血液從將軍的肋骨處涌了出來，但這顯然不是個致命的傷口，而大人也的的確確未嘗失去行動的能力，一瞬間便勃然大怒著、卻也輕而易舉地自他手中奪去了刀子。緊跟著，大人單手扼住直光的頸部，面色陰沉地往他身上連刺數刀，手法極快，既狠又準，仿佛在戮殺一個不肖的叛徒。可是，就在直光僅餘下一絲氣息的時候，將軍大人究竟還是支撐不住，體力不濟地後退幾步，帶著痛苦的神情昏倒在了地上。於是在漸息的風雨聲裡，兩個暫時倖免一死的人就這樣凌亂交纏著癱臥在了屏風一旁——如果您還記得我之前關於那些荻花的譬喻，便請允許我如此形容罷：那只妖冶的厲鬼重又回到煉獄的烈火裡去了。它空自留下陳列滿室的愛吅慾痕跡，狼藉不堪地見證著如注鮮血將整具棺木一點點包圍起來。  
臨近破曉的時刻，我看到直光漸漸轉醒過來，卻好像已經變成了一個教我完全陌生的人。我就如望著一道幻影似的望著他扶住將軍大人的軀體站立起身，抖抖索索地披上濕透的衣服，又步履蹣跚地艱難走去了這間書房的門外。一路上他都止不住地輕聲笑著，宛若一個患了失心瘋的病人，從死氣沉沉的畠山府邸內紛雜相錯的小徑踉蹌穿過，終於在黎明降臨時遁入到了外面如迷障般茂密蕭索的竹林中去。雨後的薄霧繚繞著他跌跌撞撞的背影，讓這一幕顯得猶如隔淚而見一般水汽氤氳，以至連那身刺目的紅色都似變得黯淡了，成為針扎之後乾涸結痂的一點血跡，遙遙消失在蔥鬱無邊的碧綠之海裡。由於無法離開自己的尸身太遠，我不能再繼續跟隨著他，因此這便真的是我們的最後一面了。直至今日，我都依然不知道他是生是死，但想來他既然已重傷到了那般地步，又喪失了清明的神智，恐怕根本不會有多少生還的可能罷。將軍大人康復之後便將我安葬在了這座寺廟外的後山上，所行禮儀竟然不薄，卻也始終沒有再提起過那一夜發生的事。久而久之我有時會想，當晚那些駭人聽聞的場面，乃至我現在仍能作為鬼魂存活這件不可思議的事本身，會不會都無非是我的一場夢幻呢？或許等到驚醒時分才會發覺，其實我這一生中都從未同直光認識過罷。  
然而無論如何，我還是會日日祈求這四周的神佛護佑他平安。天色已經不早，茶葉早就涼透，簾外的明月也升起來了，希望我這一番冗長的自述不至於使您感到太過厭棄。但如果您實在覺得不堪入耳，便權且當作是聽了一場信口雌黃的瘋話罷。畢竟您看，眼下我這老態龍鐘、蓬頭豁齒的醜陋樣子，又怎麼能夠講得出什麼像模像樣的話來呢？

FIN.


End file.
